particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Istalian Republic
The Third Istalian Republic, officially known simply as Istalian Republic, was the Istalian republican regime existed since 3133 to 3291, between the Kingdom of Quanzar and the Southern Majatran Union and Kingdom of Quanzar, two of the three monarchical restorations by part of the Solentian Quanzarian. The Republic was founded after a transitional republican regime which charaterized the last years of the Kingdom of Quanzar following the abolition of the monarchy and the return to the power of Istalian party. Compared with the other Istalian Republic, this regime was less democratic but, most important, was essentially dominated by a single party for most part of its history. The history of the Third Istalian can be divided in four periods: a first Republican and democratic period, an elective monarchy into the framework of the Republic, a brief period which saw the nation led by the Social-Communist Refoundation party and finally a long lasting period charaterized by the establishment of a veritable one-party state. Geography History The first Republican period The Republic was founded after the end of the second monarchy established by the Hessexian Quanzar when the istalian forces returned to led the nation. The first President was Ulrico de Nicuola, who was however one of the only three President of this Republic. Infact, de Nicuola, as exponent of Avanti Istalia!, was elected for eight times to the Presidency, many suspecting for the will of the hegemonic party at the time, the Fiamma Bianca (Luthorian: White Flame), a nationalistic party which, despite never publicly enforced a dictature and never changed the constitutional framework, was able in these years to profit of the weakeness of Republic and of its first President (as well as of the lack of other major organized political forces) so to expand quietly its influence into the public administration reaching to actually control Ministries, public administrations, state-owned industries, the Armed Forces, Law enforcement agencies and so on. When the young and charismatic Alessandra della Fiamma became leader of Fiamma Bianca, this process of silent seizing of the power increased drastically until della Fiamma was able to defeat de Nicuola and to be elected at the Presidency. The party had simply strengthened its control over the state apparatus so much that it did not even have to introduce striking reforms, officially preserving the republic and the democratic institutions but at the same time submitting them to the will of the party. Alessandra della Fiamma was very intelligent also facing the rise of the Istalian Reformed Monarchy which, leveraging on the still strong monarchical sentiment diffused in the country, especially among the large Solentian and luthoranized minorities, gained sufficent support to propose the reform of the nation into an elective monarchy. The Elective Monarchy The Istalian Reformed Monarchy party first of all was able to make gain to his candidate, Francesco Luigi Alfonso di Rossano, the Presidency after the third term of Alessandra della Fiamma and then, with the support of Fiamma Bianca, was able to introduce the mentioned monarchical reform: it was created the role of Sovereign of Istalia as Head of State, while the Chancellor of the Kingdom and the Senate of the Kingdom were the new titles of Prime Minister and Parliament. However, as said, the monarchy was elective and the right to elect the Sovereign was recognized to the istalian people each four years but despite this to the Sovereign were recognized veritable Kingship powers. Di Rossano was continually elected as Sovereign for six mandate, also with the support, obviously, of the still hegemonic Fiamma Bianca. However, this curious hybrid form of Government lasted just until the activity of the Reformed Monarchy party. In fact, after increasing tensions between the party of di Rossano and Alessandra della Fiamma, in 3204 the latter was able to oust di Rossano from Quattroregni Palace becoming the new Sovereign, role which lasted however for just only for three terms: with the raising of the Social-Communist Refoundation party, in fact, the Istalian people expressed all its disappointment for the monarchists and the nationalists, and the Republic experienced its veritable last democratic period. The Communists at the power Cecco d'Esculo, Social-Communist exponent, was elected as Sovereign of Istalia in 3211 and then, re-established the republican titles and system of Government, for other three terms while his party gained and maintained a large majority. Alessandra della Fiamma, however, showed once again to be very intelligent and instead than fight with the Communists she worked with them and let them to introduce many reforms on the economic and social fields while, underground, continued to maintain her influence on the state administration. This clearly avoided any violent uprising or revolution as well as protests and extreme opposition and this policy worked so well that when the communist party dissolved, Fiamma Bianca and its leader were able to retake the control of the country without any sort of issue. The silent One-party Republic The last and longest period of the Third Republic was what was in all but the name a one-party state. Fiamma Bianca had reached the total control of the state so that, also without specific laws or reforms, was able to maintain its hegemonical status for almost seventy years. The regime was called the Silent Regime or the Discreet dictature: in fact, virtually no reforms or laws where introduced by Fiamma Bianca which clearly wished simply maintain the status quo and its hegemonic role without excessively shake the water or drastically reform the country. Fiamma Bianca greatly profited of the lack of political organization and activity by part of most part of the istalian population, which, after a second quanzarian restoration, was content just to see the restored istalian republic and a nationalistic party at the power so to defend the istalian people and the istalianity of the nation. One of the few but most evident as well as odd tipically dictatorial measures adopted by the Party was the fact that also after the death of its historical leader, the party juntas which assumed the control of the Party, and of the Country, declared Alessandra della Fiamma as Beloved Eternal President and Mother of the Country, continuing to present her as Presidential candidate also under all the following elections, against candidates whitout any chance to gain or even as sole candidate. The highly reserved Party juntas that followed Alessanda della Fiamma became so the veritable sole decisionmakers of the Country, working however, as mentioned, to carefully maintain the status quo and the nation into its golden illusion. Actually, many of the reforms introduced by the Communists, if not all of them, where maintained by Fiamma Bianca, which left to face the needs of the moment to a mere burocratic Parliament, formed by merely administrators elected by the people among a shortlist of candidates carefully choiced by the Party. Fiamma Bianca promoted a culture of burocratic efficence, presenting able administrators instead than career politicians, showed by the propaganda as corrupt and responsable of the decadence and fall of the previous Istalian Republics. The Fall of the Third Republic Indeed, this efforts by part of the Party to promote the economic, social and political status quo in the nation was the veritable cause of the decadence of the thid Republic. At the end of 33rd century the Party finally had to face the awakening of the nation: protests explosed in all the nation in 3289, the party members began to be openly, and litterarly, attacked by the angry people, many members of the security forces of the country started to support the people taking in mass the streets. In few months the Country fell into the caos but if the istalians were not able to organize themself, the Luthorized minorities, which maintained strong ties with Solentia and the anti-Istalian forces escaped there, achieved to found again the Quanzarian Restorationist party which, profiting of the caos and the structural and cultural weakness of the country, organizing rather piloted elections, gained the control of the country, also using paramilitaries forces called in mass from Solentia. The Hessexian Dynasty, once again, restablished its rule on the country which was renamed Southern Majatran Union and Kingdom of Quanzar. The Third Republic was founded on fragile foundation and the quick, but progressive and silent, seizing ofthe power by part of a single party, actually prevented the evolution of a mature and strong democratic culture among the Istalians, paved the way to one of the most particular form of Govenrment of the Istalian history (the elective monarchy) as well as to the accomodating establishment of a One-Party Regime. Category:Istalia Category:History of Istalia Category:Former countries